Liberty Honda
Liberty Honda '''aka '''Nucleus is an underclassman of Izuku Midoriya at U.A High School, and his self-proclaimed rival. History Liberty Honda is the product of a quirk marriage intended to recreate the powers of All for One, thereby creating a hero who could someday defeat that villain. Liberty was conceived from non-consensual sex as were all her siblings. Akuto never managed to successfully recreate All for One's power, Liberty's quirk was the closest he ever got. Akuto abused Liberty both physically and psychologically all in the name of making her strong enough to fight and defeat the greatest evil. Akuto believed his actions, no matter how heinous, were justified as long as they succeeded in creating the champion who could vanquish All for One. Liberty grew up with her life already planned out for her by her dad. She was supposed to go to Hero School, become a professional hero, and someday she would have to defeat All for One and become the greatest hero in the world. After getting into UA High, Liberty began making friends and began to start spending time with an upperclassman named Izuku Midoriya. Liberty noticed Izuku's power was similar to All Might and she eventually figured out that All Might had transfered his power to Izuku Midoriya. When Liberty confronted him about this Izuku reluctantly explained the backstory. This put an end to the friendship that had been brewing between them and Liberty began to see Izuku as a rival instead of as a friend or mentor. Liberty's jealousy and hatred towards Izuku gave her a motivation beyond wanting to obey her father and earn his love. Ironically this was an instance where love was toxic and hatred was healthy. Quirk Free for All (フリー・フォー・オール, furī fō ōru): allows for the temporary sharing of other people's quirks. Before Liberty can access somebody's quirk, she first needs to establish a 'link' by making physical contact. If Liberty then links with a second person then not only will she have gain access to both target's quirks, but each target will also gain access to the other one's quirk. The same principle applies if Liberty links with three or more people at once. Maintaining a link requires physical effort, like carrying a weight, and the more people Liberty is connected with the heavier it becomes. Free for All's range is limited to 20 meters (65.5 feet) maximum and if you step outside that range you're connection to Liberty is broken. Liberty can also choose to severe a connection whenever she wants. In order to reestablish a link Liberty would need to touch you again. The transmission of power between people Liberty is linked with is automatic and isn't something she has any control over. Unless you happen to be a One for All holder it's not possible to prevent you're own quirk from being transmitted. Personality Liberty is initially driven by a desire to justify her own existence and redeem herself for being born defective. She internalized her father's abuse and obediently follows the path Akuto set her on. Liberty also has some insecurity about the fact that due to the mechanics of her quirk she is forced to always rely on borrowed/stolen power and on the help of others. This makes it very difficult for Liberty to give herself credit for own accomplishments. When Liberty first gets to UA she is timid, self-deprecating, and gracious for even the tiniest scrap of kindness though she could be fearsome when protecting somebody she cared about. Liberty's personality undergoes a transformation however after she learns the truth about One for All. Liberty's rivalry with Izuku begins with her being afraid of having her 'destiny' stolen from her. Liberty was also jealous of Izuku for how much love and support he had and that he was given a choice whether or not to accept One for All. Liberty kept her promise not to tell anyone else about One for All but from that moment on she acted like a bitch towards Izuku Midoriya, as well as his friends. Her drive to surpass Izuku became a goal in it's own right motivating her to succeed.The timid part of her personality seemed to disappear. Trivia * Liberty and Shoto's histories mirror each other. Both are products of a quirk marriage. Shoto was created to surpass All Might while Liberty was created to defeat All for One. Endeavor succeed in creating the quirk he wanted but his son refused to behave as an obedient puppet. Akuto's failed at creating the quirk he wanted but succeeded (at least initially) in creating an obedient puppet. Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Emitter Quirk Users